The Wedding Crasher
by pumpkinpiespice
Summary: One-shot. 12x24 fic. Dr. Cristina Yang knows everything, of course she knows about her ex-husband's second marriage. Omelia, very slight mention of Merthan


A/N: I got my inspiration after reading Sandra and Caterina's tweets. They are hilarious! Then I thought what will it be like if Cristina attended Omelia's Wedding? The next thing I know I am writing this story. Have fun reading this! And don't forget to tell me what do you guys think!

* * *

Owen was pacing in the room when he heard a slight noise from the hinge, he sighed and turned around, ready to scream at Meredith for persuading Amelia to leave the alter on their wedding day. Just that it isn't Meredith who is standing by the door.

"Surprise!" Once the word is out, Cristina regretted saying them. That is like, the lamest word she had ever said in her entire life.

She had given a thought of what to say to Owen on her flight, but she couldn't recall the speech once she saw him in person. It's not like she is still in love with him, but she can imagine how awkward it is to see the ex-wife on his wedding day.

"I… I thought Meredith didn't tell you about this." Owen was clearly shocked by her surprise arrival. In fact, he never plan on telling Cristina he is going to get married the second time. Why would someone want to be reminded of their previous unsuccessful attempt in marriage on the day for new beginnings? To be absolutely honest, he is kind of relieved when he knows that Meredith didn't say a thing to her best friend. And now she is here, when his soon-to-be wife is nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, she didn't, but Alex did." She sat down beside her ex-husband and handed him a neatly wrapped box, "Here, your wedding gift. Open it!"

He smiled faintly at her and pulled the wrapping papers apart. It's a box of Swiss chocolate.

"I know it is probably the worst wedding gift in human history, but I don't have much time to pick out a gift, so I asked Shane to get one for me… And this is the best gift that moron can come up with." Cristina shot Owen a sorry glance, and opened the box of chocolate for him, "But I can assure you, you are gonna fall in love with this."

"Guess this is the only thing I can fall in love with today." Owen laughed sadly and stuffed a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Cristina's body stiffened instantly and asked, "Oh. Tell me, what happened this time? God why can't we have one normal wedding here in Seattle?"

"It's, um, Richard said that he saw Amelia leaving the church with Meredith and Maggie earlier. Maybe she got cold-feet, or she realized that her mom was right about us, that we are not going to work out."

Cristina sighed and put her arm around his shoulder. "I heard from Alex that it is Amelia who proposed right? I think she deserves some faith from you. Look, I am not even close with her, I only know she is Shepherd's little sister. But I do know one thing, which is women take marriage very seriously. They won't ask you to marry them before thinking through it. We may get scared of the idea of being a wife, just give them some time to calm down. I am sure Amelia will make it down the aisle."

"Amelia and I... We... Meredith used to say, that, maybe we can only have one love of the life. We both had it, maybe Amelia just realized that Meredith was right today?"

"That is bullshit. Tons of people get more than one true love in their life. Look at Bailey! And Derek! They both didn't married the right person on the first time! Sometimes people need to fail before finding the correct one." Cristina holds Owen's hand in her palm and said, "Plus you know you love her! You wanted to build a family with her. She is the one."

"Okay. But what if she is going to bail on me anyway?"

"In that case, you can consider marrying… let say… Meredith? Oh and Amelia will probably give you a hospital ten years later." Cristina finished a glass of wine and shrugged. Owen busted into laughter and fill up her glass with more wine.

"You know, bad things always happen when Meredith is the bridesmaid, I won't ask her to be my bridesmaid if it is my wedding."

"She was your bridesmaid when we got married."

"Yeah, and look at where we ended up?"

"Shut up and drink your wine."

* * *

"Hey, Amelia is re-doing her hair, we should be ready in… Oh My God! Cristina!" Meredith peeked through the door and screamed as soon as she saw Cristina.

"Oh my god Mer!" Cristina hopped off the chair and gave her person a huge hug. The two women couldn't let go of each other, they haven't seen each other in two years and it feels like a century.

"What are you doing here! You are supposed to be in Zurich cutting people open!" Meredith sounds like she is going to cry. She has loads of things to share with her twisted sister. "Wait, what are you doing here? You two… Oh my god, Owen, you did not…"

"No!" Cristina and Owen shouted at the same time. "God Mer, we are just catching up! Don't assume everyone are screwing somebody just because you got laid." Cristina rolled her eyes as she explains.

"I am not getting laid!" Meredith hissed angrily, but her bright red cheeks betrayed her.

"Save it, I am Cristina Yang. I know everything."

"Oh so that's true! You are getting laid! With who?" Owen asked curiously.

"Are we seriously going to discuss MY sex life on YOUR wedding day?"

"Big deal! Like we had never talk about your sex life before. Owen, give me some names so I can figure out who is screwing Mer." Unlike Meredith who is so embarrassed that her face looks like a tomato, Cristina seems to be enjoying the detective game.

"Riggs?" Owen frowned as he saw Nathan walked into the room, holding a black, velvet little box in his palm.

"Riggs? Are you talking about the sister-killer Riggs or another Riggs Alex didn't told me about? Oh by the way Mer? It's Alex who told me about the wedding."

"I think he is talking about the sister-killer Riggs." Cristina turned around and saw Nathan standing by the door. She looked at Meredith and Owen, trying to come up with a proper attitude towards this guy.

"Riggs, what are you doing here?" Meredith cleared her throat and broke the silence. Nathan waved the box in the air and said.

"Uh, I was about to leave the hospital when April arrived. She was in labour and couldn't come to your wedding. So they asked me to give you this." He then put the box in Owen's hand. "Now you've got the ring, I think… I should probably leave now. Oh, and… congratulations for your wedding."

"Hey Riggs! You know, there will be food after the wedding. You can stay if you want to." Owen suggested to Nathan as he is about to leave the room.

"Um, yeah, cool, I think I can stay." He smiled at Owen before heading towards the chapel.

"I am only doing this for you Grey. Since you are screwing him, I figured I could be a little bit nicer to him." Noticing the weird glances from Cristina and Meredith, Owen added after he coughed unnaturally.

"How do you…" Meredith's face is even more tomato-like than before.

"Oh Mer, it's written all over your face." Cristina patted her friend's shoulder and answered.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life and focus on the fact that we don't have a best man?" Meredith gave up on lying and tried to change the subject. April is not going to make it, where can they find a best man with such short notice?

"Cristina can be my best man." Owen thought for a moment and suggested.

"Yeah, I can do it. There isn't any traditions saying that the best man couldn't be the groom's ex-wife right?"

* * *

"Oh god! Mer, what is Yang doing here?" Maggie whispered to Meredith.

"She is here as a back-up bride. So she can step up and marry Owen in case Amelia is going to run. Hey, are you sure you are gonna do this? Now's your last chance!" Meredith said to Amelia devilishly.

"Meredith!"

"Please shut up."

"We have to go, I am going." Maggie straightens her back and walked down the aisle.

* * *

"She looks beautiful." Cristina leaned towards Owen and said quietly as she watches the three women walk down the aisle.

"I know right? My taste is impeccable." He whispered back proudly with a grin.

"Shut up."


End file.
